Crash & Burn
by GetTraught
Summary: Executed. Wiped from the world. A plane mysteriously crashing and burning. It was smart. Easy.Untraceable. Nothing left behind. But for Amelia that wasn't what cut deepest. No, it was the fact that her own father had ordered her execution. Now he's dead, and Amelia can finally come home to her brother. The catch? Everyone thinks she's dead. AU. C/B & OC. Starts after 2x12. R


**Summary:** _Executed. Wiped from the world. A plane mysteriously crashing and burning. It was smart. Easy.__Untraceable.__ Nothing left behind. But for Amelia that wasn't what cut deepest. No, it was the fact that her own father had ordered her execution. The one and only Bart Bass. Now he's dead, and Amelia can finally come home to her brother. The only catch is that everyone thinks she's dead. _

**Rating: **_T_

_Hello to anyone out there reading this. I just wanna start by saying thank you for even giving it a shot. I'd like to apologize in advance as this is probably really shitty. This is not my first fanfiction, however it is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction and I am both nervous and excited. This is an idea that has been bubbling in my mind for awhile now and I decided to let it free. As you've probably gathered from the summary, this story contains a major OC. Along with a couple more very minor OCs. I tried not to give too much away in the summary because I really just wanted to explain things in the story. The first few chapters will basically be fillers so that you readers understand everything that's going on. I am striving to make sure that they are informing yet entertaining at the same time. This story will begin after the events of 2x12 - 2x13._

_**Basic information that you will need to know is:** Amelia "Lia" Evelyn Bass, is the eldest and only daughter of Bart and Evelyn Bass. Her birth date is October 28, 1989, making her two years older then her younger brother Charles "Chuck" Bass. She attended Constance Billard School for girls where she was the reigning Queen before passing her legacy on to Blair Waldorf when she graduated. She is believed to be dead after her plane mysteriously crashed and burned on it's way to Seattle mere months after her graduation. She is currently residing in Sydney with her Uncle Jack. Unbeknownst to Bart and Chuck. After being informed of her father's 'death', she and Jack return to New York, surprising everyone.  
_

_So there's some basic information about our OC Amelia. Now this story will be following along with the TV Series, however I will of course have to make some adjustments so that it of course flows well. This is just a 'Pilot' chapter so if this chapter does well, I will continue. This story also **contains** **Chair **and any other pairings seen on the show. I could however change any if I wanted to but I am strictly keeping this Chair. So it is highly unlikely we will be seeing any Dair._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Gossip Girl. The only thing that's mine is Amelia Bass and any other character that you don't recognize._

* * *

**Crash & Burn**

_"Pilot"_

* * *

_"Miss Bass we're getting ready for take-off", informed the stewardess. Amelia smiled at her saying a quick thank-you and pulling out her phone. Her heart broke as she saw three missed calls from Chuck. He had tried to get a hold of her before her plane took off. He didn't know their father was demanding her to leave. For all he knew his big sister was going for a holiday to Seattle. But that wasn't the story. __The truth was that her father Bart just couldn't afford to keep her around. Not with all of the things she knew. _

_She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Glancing down she frowned at the 'unknown number' sign that popped up onto her screen. Slowly she lifted the phone to her ear and pressed the button._

_"Hello?" she asked waiting for the other voice to answer._

_"Get off the plane", commanded a male voice.  
_

_"What? Why?" _

_"Trust me, get off the plane. You don't wanna be on that plane"._

_"Why what's wrong?" she questioned already starting to collect her bags. The voice didn't reply for awhile and she was worried he might've hung up._

_"Look just get what you need and get off the plane. Make sure the plane leaves but do not get on it. I booked a plane ticket for you. The details are in you're email. Just tell them you're name is Eve Fieldman and they'll get you there. Your plane leaves tonight at eight. Don't be late, don't ask questions and make sure no-one sees you. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport". The line went dead and Amelia's eyes were wide in panic. She had no idea what was going on but for some reason she felt like she should listen to the man. Grabbing what she needed she told the pilot's to fly without her. The pilots refused, telling her that they had strong instructions to make sure she got to Seattle. __It took a little pleading and alot of money to finally get them to agree._

_Stepping into the shadows she watched as the plane took off without her. Biting her lip she checked her emails and saw an email containing her flight's information. _

_. . .  
_

_Chuck stared at the T.V. in horror as he saw the headline flash across the screen. _

_'Bass plane crashes'_

_A dry gasp escaped his mouth as he watched as they showed a video of the plane burning. The plane his sister was on. But no, that couldn't be hers. It couldn't. Because if it was, that would mean that she was- no. He wasn't going to think about that. He shook his head as a few tears fell. Only one thought was going through his mind._

_Amelia._

* * *

The sun beat down furiously as the muggy air made Amelia's brown locks frizz. She quickly wiped away the sweat forming on her forehead with the back of her hand as she continued walking through the cities streets. Oh how she wished to be back in New York-were she knew Winter was just beginning-now more than ever. Hot chocolate, ice skating at Wollman Rink in Central Park.

_No._

She couldn't think of that. That wasn't her life anymore. Besides, no matter what she wanted, she just couldn't go back.

_Not while he was still around anyway._

It had been two years. Two years since her Bass-hole of a father decided she was a threat and ordered for her to be shipped off to Seattle. Heaving a sigh she kept on walking until she came to a great big building. The name _'Bass Industries' _splayed across the top. Stepping through the doors she breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air inside the building. As she came upon the receptionist's desk a bottle blonde with big blue eyes and the breasts to match looked up from her computer to give her a questioning look.

"Eve Fieldman", she stated with a bored look. When the dim receptionist didn't reply she sighed, clearly irritated with the staff her dear uncle had hired. "I'm here to see Jack Bass, we have an appointment". The blonde's eyes filled with recognition as she quickly nodded before telling her to go up the elevator. Eve tried to hold back a smirk as the receptionist gave her a glare. She probably thought that she was screwing Jack considering the amount of women who showed up claiming they had 'appointments' with the handsome Jack Bass. Amelia held back a shudder just at the mere thought.

Coming to the top level, she stepped out of the elevator. She walked past desks of workers. Some of them rolling their eyes as they watched yet another beautiful young lady coming to meet their boss.

Stepping into his office she saw him standing to the side of the room, pouring what looked to be scotch into two glasses. He turned around when he heard her clear her throat to announce herself.

"Ah, _Eve", _he joked, "I'm glad you could make it", he said with a smirk, offering her one of the glasses to which she gladly accepted whilst rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up. You know I have to use a fake name just incase", argued Amelia, knocking back the drink and cringing at the bitter taste. Jack let out a low chuckle before sitting down behind his desk.

"That's why I called you here actually", he announced. "It's about your father".

Cringing at the word she gently placed the glass down before looking up at Jack, who looked a little too gleeful.

"What about him", she grimaced, doing little to hide her disgust.

"Bart was in an accident", he told her, placing his clasped hands down on top of his mahogany desk. Amelia's frown deepened as she stared at her uncle.

"And?" Jack sighed before coming around the desk to place a hand on her shoulder.

"_And,_ my dear niece, he didn't survive", he finished. Amelia shook her head in disbelief as her mind tried to register what she had just learnt.

"Are you saying Bart's... _dead_?" she questioned, to which Jack simply nodded, his devilish smile stretching wide across his face. A look of utter disbelief washed over her face before it was quickly replaced by a look of worry and panic.

"What about Chuck?" her eyes wide. Jack placed his hands in the air.

"Fine", she let out a sigh as Jack continued. "Physically at least. Not so sure about emotionally". Amelia couldn't help but feel completely helpless. Here she was in Australia while her baby brother was most likely all alone in New York nursing a bottle of whiskey.

"When's the funeral?" Jack's lips pursed as he tried to remember what Lilly had told him.

"Tomorrow". Amelia nodded her head, her face holding this deep-in-thought look.

"OK".

"OK?" asked Jack.

"I'm going", Amelia watched as her uncle's eyes widened and he started to shake his head.

"No, no you're not", argued Jack. "You cant!"

Frustrated Amelia began to yell, "Why not?"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that everyone think's your dead!" he yelled back. Amelia fell silent. She had completely forgotten about that. Her voice began to break as she looked up at Jack.

"I can't just leave Chuck all alone!"

"Well you've done it before, why can't you do it again?", retorted Jack. His niece's jaw clamped down hard as she tried to swallow her anger. Jack continued on.

"If it wasn't for me you'd be dead", he paused to point at his chest, "I saved you. I kept you hidden from your father!"

"And now he's dead", bit back Amelia. " And I can _finally_ go back home". A long silence passed between them as they just stood staring at each-other. Amelia could see that Jack was starting to give in. He couldn't help it. She had her mother's eyes. Big and brown. Chuck had them too. But Amelia, she was a younger looking version of their mother. Which was why Bart had both loved and hated her. Out of her and Chuck, he payed attention to her more. Amelia tried to not feel guilty when Bart would come home from work with a new toy for her and nothing for Chuck. But sometimes a cruel part of her would say that he deserved it for killing their beloved mother. She knew it as just Bart's way of grieving but the look on Chuck's face was a longing one. He had confided in her once, when they were younger. Saying how all he wanted was to hear their father say to him that he was proud of him.

"_Please,_ Uncle Jack", she pleaded. "Let me go. He needs me". A single traveled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Jack heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped.

"Okay".

* * *

_So yeah. That's the 'Pilot' chapter. Like I said earlier, if this gets good response, I'll continue but if not oh well. I'll make it a one-shot or something. Also like I said before, I apologize if this was really shitty. I'm not a great writer. I would say I'm about average. Anyways, tell me what you think by dropping me a review. Doesn't need to be long. Please no flames though, although if you did end up sending me flames, I'd probably just laugh. Also if you like it, follow, favourite, whichever! Don't forget about that review button ;)._

_Your new friend, S._


End file.
